Whodunnit
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: Little Lucien/Jean ficlet to pass the time.


"Jean?!" He called as he closed the front door. He followed the whir of the vacuum to where she was.  
When she saw him, she startled. And turned off the device.  
"Mrs. Beazely…" The way he said her name made her stand up a little taller ready for anything her employer desired.  
"Doctor?"  
He gave a little smile at her proper attitude. And yet he just stood there….staring….  
She decided she'd have to eek whatever information he beheld out of him.  
"You're home early. Solve the case?"  
Her question seemed to alert him back to wherever it was he was from.

"Yes!" He was all animation now.  
"It was the housekeeper, in the kitchen with the skillet." his hands gesturing wildly to recreate the scene.  
She furrowed her brow.  
"Hmm, I would've used a leg of lamb."  
His eyes became wide. "Thought about it much have you?"  
She smiled, "Just once or twice," teasing.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour."  
He trailed her to the kitchen, dinner reaching his senses.  
"That smells delicious, Mrs. Beazley."  
"It should. It's been simmering all day." She took the ladle out, "Here, try."

The spoon was in his mouth before he could protest. The approved moan he made set her to a grin.  
She too tried with a contented hum. It was good.

And there they stood in the kitchen each with a dribble of sauce on their lips.  
Almost in unison,

"You've got some…"

"Here, you have some…."

His tongue searched for the sauce as he brought his hand to her cheek ready to divest the dribble from her.  
Their eyes locked at the intimate act.

"Jean…."

"Doctor…."

His thumb trailed lightly across her lip smearing the sauce away. Her tongue darted out to taste the remnants from him and he was lost.  
Their breath fueled, the space charged with too much and yet not enough…

She ached for him. Her body surged up, her lips to meet his, hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her still.

The counter seemed like a good place as any to push her eager body against. His tongue swept inside her mouth dueling with her taste. His hand traveled down her frame reaching for her knee to gain purchase. He pressed himself closer to her center eliciting a beautiful moan from her mouth. The hum of her vibrated his lips. He had to have her. His mouth descended to savor her sweet skin. He mumbled his concerns there against her throat. "Anyone expected home?"  
Her one word reply of _"Melbourne"_ was enough for him to lose himself to her.

He lifted her up and set her to the table, his hands hiked up her skirt to reveal her perfect, stockinged legs, pale and smooth. Her fingers grabbed at his belt and began undoing his trousers. His jacket was gone followed by his vest and tie. She wanted to rip at his buttons to reveal his broad, glorious, singlet clad chest. So she tugged. The buttons went flying.  
In his shock _"Mrs. Beazley"_ escaped his lips.

Her smile was that of a minx.

"Admit it. You've fantasized me doing that on more than one occasion."

His smile confirmed her suspicion.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes….I was just about to ravish you on the kitchen table."

She brought her hands to his neck and pulled him to her. His bulk covered her perfectly.

Their joining was exquisite.  
Their rhythm that of a slow dance.  
Their lips speaking words they never dared as themselves in the bright light of day.  
Their release shattering all doubt they were meant for each other.

Sweat slicked and labored breaths. The afterglow laughter filled their home.

His smile was beyond beautiful. He kissed her temple.  
She was all limp and soft limbs. She held tight to him not wanting to let him go just yet.

"Now..." she could hear the mirth in his voice making her smile even more.  
"How was that for role playing, Mrs. Blake?"

She sighed as she hugged him close.

"That was quite thrilling."

"As thrilling as that was, I'm very happy making love to my wife." Besotted she looked up at him.

"And I to my husband."

The "housekeeper" did it….

in the kitchen….

with the doctor…

**_Review if this made you smile. xoxox_**


End file.
